


Senseless

by MeisterEule



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, later there will be smut too
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future doesn't look bright for those, who don't agree with the opinion of the revolution. The light is gone for a long time now, darkness is the future they want.</p>
<p>In einer Zukunft ohne Licht gibt es nur wenig Hoffnung für die, die durch das Licht wandern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

_„Riku, komm endlich her!“, die laute Stimme halte durch den großen Gang, der Junge zuckte eingeschüchtert zusammen und lief zu dem Mann, der ihn gerufen hatte._

_„Was soll das? Meinst du es macht Spaß deine Fehler wieder auszubessern?“, der Silberhaarige beugte sich zu dem Jungen herunter. Verängstigt sahen die Smaragde in das Gesicht des Älteren, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf._

_„Was hab ich dir beigebracht?“_

_„Nein, es macht dir keinen Spaß. Entschuldigt bitte“, antwortete er wie von Band gesprochen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Größere schüchterte ihn ein._

_Der Mann richtete sich wieder auf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und sah zu dem Rothaarigen, der hinter dem Kleinen stand._

_„Bring ihn in sein Zimmer, Axel. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen“, wie ihm befohlen nahm Axel den Jungen an die Hand und zog ihn mit sich, Riku stolperte ihm hinter her._  
 

+~+~+  
 

Der Junge öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick streifte über die endlosen Wüstenhügel, er atmete die warme Luft ein. Schon wieder ein Tag ohne Erfolg. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen atmete er erneut tief ein, wollte sich weiter in Bewegung setzen um seine Suche fortzusetzen, wurde aber von einem leisen Piepsen abgelenkt.  
 

Irritiert sah er sich um, bis er realisierte, dass das Geräusch aus seiner Bundtasche kam. Wortlos zog er das kleine Gerät aus der Tasche. Das rote Licht neben der gelben Lampe leuchtete auf, es bedeutete, dass sich jemand in seinem Versteck aufhalten musste.

Von den Revolutionsanhängern konnte es niemand sein, die würden sich ohne seine Anwesenheit nicht in das Gebäude schleusen oder dabei das Alarmsystem ausschalten.  
 

Wer konnte das nur sein?  
 

Selbst die anderen Menschen die er kannte würden sich keinen unbefugten Zugriff zu seiner Bleibe beschaffen, also wer könnte es sein?  
 

Spekulationen halfen Riku nicht weiter, er entschloss sich die Suche nach weiteren Materialien abzubrechen, in seinem Unterschlupf gab es zu viele Dinge, die ihm heilig waren und an denen sich Kenner bereichern könnten.

Ausgerechnet an einem Tag wie diesem war er zu Fuß unterwegs, sonst wär er mit seinem Wüstengleiter gegangen. Er ärgerte sich über seine Entscheidung am Morgen. Durch den Sand zu laufen war auch nicht das einfachste. Dennoch versuchte er so schnell es ging durch den unebenen körnigen Untergrund zurück zu seinem Quartier, welches er zu seinem Glück nach weniger als einer Stunde erreicht hatte.  
 

Die Tür stand offen, zwar nur wenig, aber so hatte er es nicht zurück gelassen. Von innen konnte er das zweite System hören, das einen hohen, leisen Piepton von sich gab. Riku drückte die Tür auf, spähte um die Ecke, um sich abzusichern, dass der Eindringling ihn nicht spontan überwältigen konnte.  
 

Die Smaragde waren nicht in der Lage jemanden zu sehen, da sich niemand in dem kleinen Vorraum befand. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in Bewegung, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte sie. So einfach würde der Einbrecher nicht entwischen können. Allein hier herein zu kommen war nicht einfach gewesen, das System hatte eine eingebaute Abwehr, die es vor dem Alarm durchführte. Ein paar zertrümmerte Metallteile lagen in der Richtung auf dem Fußboden, in der sein Bastelzimmer lag. Der Weißhaarige wurde wütend. Seine schöne Arbeit - einfach so zerstört.  
 

Er lief weiter, den engen kleinen Gang herunter, blieb an dem Türrahmen stehen um wieder um die Ecke zu schauen. Zwar konnte er niemanden erspähen, aber er konnte ihn hören. Sein Besucher atmete hektisch ein und aus, wahrscheinlich hatte er Riku gehört.

So langsam war die Lust auf Verstecken spielen aber erloschen.  
 

„Komm raus oder du wirst es noch mehr bereuen, dass du hier eingebrochen bist“, die Stimme des 20jährigen klang kühl, aber seine Aussage verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.  
 

Hinter einer der Arbeitsbänke kam eine Person hervor – ein Junge. Er war mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst, hatte braune, zerzauste Haare. Wahrscheinlich war er knapp ein bis zwei Jahre jünger als Riku.  
 

Verängstigt sahen die hellblauen Augen in sein Gesicht, sie sahen den Zorn. Missmutig musterte er den Eindringling. Der Unbekannte hielt sich seinen rechten Arm mit der linken Hand, an seinem linken Bein konnte er durch die kaputte Hose ebenfalls eine Wunde erkennen. Hatte er sich so von seinem Abwehrsystem malträtieren lassen?

Sein Blick wanderte erneut von oben nach unten, erst jetzt erkannte er das seltsame Symbol an dessen rechter Wange.  
 

Eine...Krone?  
 

„Wer bist du?“, trotz seiner ganzen Fragen kam er gedanklich nicht weiter, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den Unbekannten zu fragen. Dieser zuckte zunächst stark zusammen, atmete noch etwas hektisch, ehe er sich zusammen sammelte.  
 

„I-ich...“, stotterte mit einer schwachen Stimme, seinen Blick richtete er zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht.“  
 

Ungläubig zog der Größere eine Augenbraue hoch. Wollte er ihn für dumm verkaufen?  
 

„Du weißt es nicht?“, wiederholte er.  
 

Schwach nickte der Brünette, wich den Blicken des Anderen aus. Er biss sich auf der Unterlippe herum, sein Arm schmerzte. Sein Bein wurde langsam aber sicher auch unangenehm schmerzhaft. Um das Bein nicht zu sehr zu belastet stützte er sich auf dem Rechten ab.  
 

„Was macht du hier?“, innerlich wollte der Ältere es ihm nicht abkaufen, aber wenn er darauf beruhte es nicht zu wissen, vielleicht hatte er darauf eine Antwort.  
 

„Da wo ich aufgewacht bin, waren diese komischen Wesen und ich musste mich irgendwo verstecken, das hier sah ziemlich sicher aus...“, wie er am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, war es das auch.  
 

„Aufgewacht? Wo?“  
 

„In Sektor 24?“, es war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort, aber sie brachte Riku zum stutzen. Sektor 24? Der Junge musste ja einen kompletten Tag hier her gebraucht haben – sie befanden sich in Sektor 33.

Danach fiel ihm ein, dass in diesem Sektor eigentlich nichts war. Also woher sollte er da kommen?  
 

 

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, murrend kam er weiter auf den Brünetten zu, der verängstigt einen Schritt nach hinten wich.  
 

„N-nein...wirklich. Ich bin in so einem komischen Labor aufgewacht – und ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich da war, wie lange ich dort war und wer ich überhaupt bin. Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, dass ich in der Zeit viel größer und älter geworden bin. In meinen letzten Erinnerungen war ich ... vier oder fünf?“, verzweifelt versuchte der Unbekannte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er es ihn nicht angelogen hatte.  
 

Riku wollte sein Verhör gerade fortsetzen, als ein lautes Klopfen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.  
 

„Ey! Bist du wieder da Riku?“, die Stimme von draußen klang genervt. Er kannte sie zu gut. Als er sich zu dem Einbrecher wandte konnte er sehen, wie dieser stark zusammen zuckte bei den Worten des Mannes vor dem Haus, anscheinend kam ihm die Stimme ebenso bekannt vor.  
 

Skeptisch zog der Weißhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch, fuhr mit seiner rechten Hand durch seine Haare.  
 

„Verhalt dich ruhig, okay?“  
 

Ohne dem Jungen noch einen Blick zu widmen lief er zu der Tür seines Verstecks, entriegelte die Metalltür. Vor der Tür stand ein Mann, zwei Köpfe größer als er, er hatte blaue lange Haare die zu einem Zopf gebunden waren. Im Gesicht hatte er eine Narbe die zwischen seinen Augen war.  
 

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, er lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, musterte seinen Besuch fragend.  
 

„Ist dir in den letzten Tagen etwas Ungewöhnliches in den Sektoren um 24 aufgefallen?“, die Frage ließ Riku die Stirn runzeln. Hatte der kleine Eindringling doch die Wahrheit gesagt?  
 

„Nein, ist mir nicht. Im Augenblick konzentriere ich mich auf Sektoren, in denen ich noch Materialien finden kann, in Sektor 24 gibt es nichts“, kalt sahen die Smaragde in das Gesicht von Saix.  
 

Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf dessen Lippen.  
 

„Du hast Recht, entschuldige. Falls dir etwas auffallen sollte, dann sei doch so nett und melde es deinen alten Kollegen ja?“, mit diesen Worten drehte er dem Anderen den Rücken zu um sich wieder auf seinen Sandgleiter zu setzen.  
 

Wortlos setze er das Gefährt in Gang und verschwand mit einer großen aufwirbelnden Sandwolke. Verwirrt blieb Riku zurück. Saix hatte grad unbewusst dem Kleinen geholfen. Dann waren seine Worte doch keine Lüge.

Er schloss die Tür erneut, verriegelte sie für alle Fälle – falls Saix oder jemand anderes von ihnen vorbei kommen sollte – und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Einbrecher. Als er das Bastelzimmer wieder erreichte sah er den Kleinen auf dem Boden sitzend, er hatte sich mittlerweile das Hosenbein nach oben gezogen um die Wunde an der Wade begutachten zu können.  
 

Der Ältere kannte sich zu gut mit solchen Wunden aus, er hatte sich beim basteln an seinem System so oft verletzt, da wusste er was zu tun war. Er holte aus einem der vielen Schränke einen kleinen Kasten, nahm ihn mit zu dem Jüngeren und kniete sich vor ihn.  
 

„Zeig mal her“, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten zog er das Bein des Jungen zu sich, er fiepste leise auf, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Griff und das Gezerre an der Wunde taten weh.  
 

„Ich verbinde dir das jetzt, aber...“, Riku holte einen eingepackten Verband aus dem Kasten, drückte ihn stumpf an den Mund des Jüngeren.  
 

„Falls es weh tut, drauf beißen. Falls dich draußen doch jemand hören könnte“, er zog eine Flasche aus dem Kasten und einen großen Zelltupfer. Ohne mit der Flüssigkeit zu tropfen drückte er davon etwas auf den Tupfer, ehe er damit anfing die Wunde des Unbekannten zu reinigen.  
 

Er spürte, dass der Brünette stark zusammen zuckte, er biss auf den Verband in seinem Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln, der Schmerz brannte durch den Alkohol aufs Neue auf.

Nachdem er die Wunde gründlich desinfiziert und gereinigt hatte machte er eine Packung mit Verband auf und wickelte ihn um die Verletzung. Mit einem Klebepflaster sorgte er dafür, dass der Verband an Ort und Stelle blieb.  
 

„Zeig mir mal deinen Arm“, forderte er den Jüngeren auf, welcher ohne Widerworte seinen rechten Arm zur Verfügung stellte.  
 

Riku wiederholte die Prozedur an dem Ellenbogen des Armes, erst reinigen und desinfizieren, bevor er der Verletzung ebenfalls einen Verband verpasste.

Erschöpft durch die quälenden Schmerzen lehnte der Kleinere an die Wand hinter sich, atmete schwer ein und nahm den verpackten Verband vom Mund und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dank Rikus Idee konnte er sich wirklich zurückhalten.  
 

„Vielen Dank“, nuschelte er leise, schloss seine Augen für einen Augenblick und versuchte den brennenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der nun von beiden Wunden ausging.  
 

„Du hast vorhin nicht gelogen...ich kann zwar nicht glauben, dass du den ganzen Weg aus Sektor 24 hier her gelaufen bist, aber wir müssen dahin zurück“, mit seinen Worten zog er den Blick des Jüngeren auf sich, der ihn verwirrt ansah.  
 

„Irgendwie müssen wir ja herausfinden wer du bist und was mit dir passiert ist oder?“  
 

Es klang gar nicht so verrückt, auch wenn er es nicht ansprechend fand, den ganzen Weg aus diesem komischen Labor wieder zurück laufen zu müssen.  
 

„Brauchen wir da nicht viel zu lange für?“  
 

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Weißhaarigen, er richtete sich auf und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.  
 

„Wir laufen doch nicht“, der Brünette ergriff die Hand des Größeren um mit dessen Hilfe aufzustehen. Noch wackelig auf den Beiden sammelte er sein Gleichgewicht, lehnte sich dabei dennoch an die Wand hinter sich.  
 

„Geht’s denn?“, ein schwaches Nicken war seine Antwort.  
 

„Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig...das geht sicher gleich wieder“, meinte er leise, die Aquamarine fixierten einen Punkt auf dem Boden und er atmete tief durch. Langsam aber sicher hörte auf alles doppelt sichtbar zu sein. Sein Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie ein großer Matschhaufen.  
 

„Meinst du, wir können los?“, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, er machte sich Sorgen.  
 

Erneut nickte der Angesprochene leicht.  
 

„Ja, das geht schon. Danke Riku“, zwar war der Brünette nicht sicher ob dies sein Name war, aber der unangenehme Besuch hatte ihn so genannt.  
 

„Ah entschuldige, ich hab mich gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Riku, wie du siehst jemand, der nicht wirklich Kontakt zum Rest der Welt pflegt“, dass dem so war hatte er bei seiner Ankunft feststellen müssen.  
 

„Also, auf geht’s“  
 

x  
 

Zusammen verließen die Beiden das Versteck des Älteren, gingen zu einem kleinen Schuppen der neben dem marode aussehenden Haus stand. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Riku die große Tür auf, vor ihnen tauchte ein seltsames Gefährt auf, was den Jüngeren die Stirn runzeln lies. Was war denn das für ein Ding?  
 

„Was ist denn das?“, fragte der Brünette neugierig, trat an das Gefährt heran und beäugte es argwöhnisch.  
 

„Das ist ein Sandgleiter, damit können wir schnell durch die Wüste fahren, sonst sind wir ja morgen noch nicht an unserem Ziel“, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit lief zu dem metallischen Transportmittel. Seine Hände legten sich an die Griffe, er zog das Gerät aus dem Schuppen heraus, an dem Anderen vorbei, der es immer noch misstrauisch musterte.  
 

„Und das ist ungefährlich?“  
 

Seine Frage brachte den Weißhaarigen zum Lachen, ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er den Sandgleiter stehen, schloss die Schuppentür mit einem Ruck wieder und wandte sich zu Kleineren.  
 

„Einfach gut festhalten, okay?“, ein sanftes Grinsen legte sich auf die hellen Lippen.  
 

Die Beiden liefen zu dem Gleiter, Riku setzte sich auf den Ledersitz, klopfte mit seiner rechten Hand hinter sich.

Der Aufforderung nachkommend machte der Jüngere es sich hinter ihm auf dem Sitz bequem.  
 

„Nimm die, damit du keinen Sand in die Augen bekommst. Und halt dich an mir fest, der Weg wird hügelig“, zu viel Informationen für ihn, aber zunächst wollte er vermeide, dass ihn der Sand nerven könnte.  
 

„Wo soll ich mich denn festhalten?“, er sah direkt auf den Rücken des Größeren, zog die Brille über die Augen und ließ das Band zu sehr gegen die Haut in seinem Gesicht schnappen. Ein leiser Schmerzlaut entwich ihm.  
 

„Am Bauch, an der Hüfte? Was für dich am besten zu erreichen ist und du den besten Halt hast, aber nun los. Ich wollte gerne vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit Sektor 24 erreicht haben“, mit einer zeitgleichen Bein sowie Handbewegung ließ er den Gleiter aufheulen.  
 

Erschrocken legte er die Arme um die Hüfte des Jungen vor ihm, dabei rückte er näher an ihn heran und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den weichen Rücken.  
 

x  
 

Die Zeit verflog wie im Flug, nach einigen Stunden hatten die Beiden den verlassenen Sektor erreicht. Zu der Verwunderung von Riku stand – wie aus heiterem Himmel – ein kleines, heruntergekommenes Gebäude neben ein paar Felsbrocken. Das war doch vor ein paar Wochen noch nicht da?  
 

„Woah, das ging ja schnell und ich hab ewig gebraucht um hier weg zu kommen“, als der Gleiter zum Stehen kam kletterte der Kleinere zuerst herunter, landete mit wackeligen Füßen auf dem Sand. Unangenehme Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Er schüttelte sich, ging einige Schritte in Richtung des Gebäudes.  
 

Riku tat es ihm gleich, lief ihm hinter her. Die Smaragde sahen sich um, er versuchte innerlich eine Erklärung zu finden, wo dass alles hier herkam. Er war vor zwei oder drei Wochen das letzte Mal hier gewesen, woher kam es also?  
 

Die Beiden erreichten die Metalltür, die halb geöffnet angelehnt war. Nervös biss der Brünette sich auf die Unterlippe, zu tief saß das, was ihm hier passiert war. Was wenn wieder so jemand hier warten würde?  
 

 

**TBC**


End file.
